


Instruction and Exploration

by Calyah



Series: Jaal Ama Darav x Sierra Ryder [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anatomically Correct Language, C word, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: Jaal wants to learn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the waterfall scene. Custom Ryder - Sierra Ryder.
> 
> Thinking about writing a second part to this, where Sierra does some learning of her own.

The misting water is warm and sweet, but it does nothing to ease the trembling of Sierra’s body as Jaal pulls her from the lake and into a dark cavern behind the falls. The fragrance of flowers and wet jungle moss fills her nose and the roar of the rushing water fills her ears as he guides her to the center of the small space, but she can only concentrate on him—on his hand urging her ever nearer, on his eyes traveling over every inch of her body, on the way he looks at her as if simply being with her would be a treasured gift. 

Jaal draws her close and traces a hand across her collarbone, the skin tingling under the low electromagnetic current of his touch. 

His eyes narrow and his look becomes curious, taking in her nude body in slow measure. “You are so small,” he whispers, his tone an awed sort of wonder. His hand dips lower over the swell of her breast. “So smooth.”

Sierra smiles past the fluttering of her stomach, and lets her own hands trace the bony ridges across his chest. “You’ve seen me run headlong toward a Remnant Architect. I hope you’re not calling me frail.”

Jaal’s hand stills and a low chuckle sounds in his throat. “No.” His smile widens and his other palm flattens across the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. “No, never frail. You have a strength beyond measuring, Darling One, a true surety of spirit and form, despite the slight frame of your body.” His mouth quirks up in a grin. “Comparatively speaking.” He dips his head and kisses her—his tongue and teeth grazing her lips, her jaw, her neck–lower until he is on his knees before her and his mouth is pressed against her stomach.

Her breath hitches and a small gasp escapes her lips when his thumb brushes gently across her nipple. 

His eyes snap instantly back to her face. “Am I…hurting you?”

“No,” Sierra answers in a breathy rush. She arches into his hand. “That feels really good.”

Jaal’s lips purse and his gaze moves back to where his hand is resting beside her breast. “You are sensitive here?” He punctuates his question with another swipe of his thumb over her peaked nipple. 

Sierra moans and her eyes flutter closed. “Yes.” Her head falls back. She brings her own hand to her other breast and rolls the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. “Like this. Or use your mouth. Your tongue.”

A low sound vibrates through Jaal’s chest, so close now she can feel it. “Fascinating,” he whispers, his breath ghosting across her skin. 

Sierra looks down at him, her lips parted as his expression becomes intent and his mouth moves closer. A single experimental stroke of his tongue against her nipple and she cries out, her hands landing on his shoulders in tight grip. 

Jaal moves his tongue again, his eyes watching her face as he traces a small circle over the sensitive peak. 

“Yes,” Sierra pants, “just like that.”

A satisfied moan accompanies his smile. “Your responses are exquisite.” 

His fingers encircle her other nipple, and Sierra chuckles around a gasping breath. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I like to learn,” Jaal murmurs as he trails soft kisses over the swell of her right breast and into the dip between. “My people do not have these.” 

“I know,” Sierra responds, her eyes unable to look away as Jaal’s mouth moves to her left nipple. She feels his teeth scrape before his lips close in a gentle suck. Her knees threaten to buckle as pleasure shoots along her body. She can feel the tightness low in her belly and the wetness beginning to grow between her legs. “Please,” she asks, her voice raspy to her own ears. “Touch me here.” She takes hold of his large hand and guides it between the folds of her cunt, rubbing herself almost obscenely against his fingers. 

Jaal’s breathing quickens and his lips part as he slowly strokes her. “Will you teach me to bring you pleasure, Sierra?” He strokes her again. 

She can only nod. He withdraws his hand and shifts, suddenly hooking his arms under her thighs and lifting her as he stands. In two quick strides, they are across the cave and she is laid gently against the soft moss and slippery stone. Sierra raises onto her elbows and watches as Jaal spreads her legs and kneels between them. The light is fractured and dark from the rushing waterfall, throwing them into shadow, but she still flushes at his intense gaze, feeling exposed as his hands caress the inside of her thighs and he stares unflinchingly at her cunt. 

“What do you need?” He asks as his left thumb draws over her labia, agonizingly slow. “My fingers? My mouth? Shall I go slowly or quickly?”

Sierra can barely think as his thumb finds her entrance and dips inside. “Yes,” she groans, ”all of it.”

Jaal chuckles and leans forward. “That is not very instructive.”

Her eyes flutter, and she licks her lips as his thumb retreats. He looks at her expectantly. 

Collapsing onto her back, she moves her fingers to her clit. “Here,” she says, breathless. His hands travel lightly over her legs and hips, caressing her skin in small strokes. “This…this is the clitoris. Massage it. Lick it. Suck on it.” She swallows, her face feeling hot with embarrassment at her explicit words, but her desire pushes her on. Jaal’s gaze follows her fingers as they move lower, to her entrance. “And your fingers here. Inside. Stroking fast or slow.” 

A groan leaves his mouth as he watches her fingers move in and out. “Yes,” he murmurs and bends down, “that part is more familiar.” 

His lips land on the inside of her thigh and Sierra feels her heart begin to race. A moment later, his fingers spread her slick folds. 

“A lubricant?” He asks and swirls his thumb through the wetness and around her clit. 

Sierra inhales sharply, the jolt of pleasure making her roll her hips, even as she feels her cheeks burn hotter at his bluntness. “Yes,” she manages to say between a quick gasp, as his thumb continues its slow circles. 

Jaal dips his head once more and licks a long stroke along the length of her cunt. 

Sierra moans, her hips rising toward his face, aching for more contact. 

“It tastes of you,” Jaal says with an admiring glance, running his tongue over his lips, before licking her again and causing her to buck and sigh. “And to hear you make such noises…move in such tantalizing ways…” He rumbles deep in his chest, emphasizing his words with kisses and nips against her sensitive flesh, “It is a mesmerizing call.” His hand grips her hip harder, holding her firm against the ground as he closes his mouth around her clit.

“Jaal!” Sierra chokes out in a groan. Her whole body feels on fire, both from the pleasure of his mouth and the almost too honest bluntness of his assessment. But she can’t think on it, not enough to truly be embarrassed, not when he swirls a long finger around her entrance and pushes it slowly inside. 

A guttural moan leaves her mouth. 

Jaal leans back and replaces his mouth with his thumb as he slowly begins to thrust his finger in and out. His face is scrunched in concentration and his breathing comes in quicker intervals, as he watches her—watches them. 

“You are beautiful,” he utters, his eyes traveling intently from her face, over her breasts, and down to where his hand is working her cunt. 

Sierra sighs, rocking her hips in time with his hand, loving the sight of him naked and bent over her, touching her so intimately. She clutches his wrist. It feels so good, but it’s not enough. “Faster,” she pleads. “Harder.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jaal frowns and quickens his pace. “Like this?”

“Yes,” she groans, trying to grind herself against him even more. Her arousal soars, the pleasure reaching toward a precipice, and her eyes squeeze shut. Her fingers tighten around his wrist. “Don’t stop,” she pants. 

Jaal hunches forward, a sound like a growl leaving his lips. “I will not.” His teeth bite at her hip and his breath is harsh as he kisses up her stomach. “Sing for me, Darling One.” 

His lips close around her nipple, and Sierra cries out. In a rush, her orgasm breaks over her like a cascading wave, her hips rolling wildly against the movement of his hand. She clutches at his head, his arm, anywhere she can reach to keep herself moored, moaning his name as the pleasure of her climax renders her senseless. 

Slowly, it begins to ebb, and when the last pulse of her orgasm peaks toward overstimulation, she pushes at his hand. 

“Stop,” she says breathlessly and tries to wriggle away. “It’s too much now.” 

Jaal stills immediately, his gaze searching her face before running down her damp, flushed body. 

“Remarkable,” he murmurs, seemingly more to himself than to her, and Sierra can’t help but grin. “You are so lovely.” He slowly removes his fingers and crawls to lay beside her, cradling her face with his other hand. “I want to try again. To see you gain such…rapture again.”

Bringing her arms up, she pulls his face to hers for a slow kiss, drinking in the satisfying weight and presence of him against her body. “Alright,” she murmurs against his lips. With a gentle shove, she pushes him away and onto his back. Jaal lets out a startled grunt, but quickly smiles and curls his hands around her hips when she straddles his waist.

“But first it’s my turn to…figure things out.”

* * *

Huge thank you to @intergalactix and @saarebitch for being such hilarious and supportive friends. Love you two!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra does some learning of her own and gets creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who kudo'd and/or commented on Part 1 of this fic. It means so much to me. Plus, a special shout out to @intergalactix and @saarebitch for our hilarious skype conversations and brainstorming, as well as for being my betas and friends. Love you.
> 
> The contents of this chapter are simply my own personal headcanons. Hope you enjoy!

Jaal smooths his hands over her hips and settles more firmly on his back against the stone. A content, serene expression softens his face. “My body is yours,” he says with a dip of his chin, his voice becoming husky. “What will you do with me?”

Contemplating, Sierra lets her gaze wander—over the purple speckled plates that layer his head, down the curving muscles that frame his face, and into the deep valley between the bones on his chest. 

“I read a little bit about angaran anatomy,” she admits, tracing a finger from his forehead to his shoulder and watching in amazement as his skin begins to vibrate and flush a deep violet under her touch. “I want to explore you. Learn what you like.”

Jaal tracks the path of her hand and a breathy chuckle leaves his throat. “You did research?”

Sierra grins. “Pathfinder or not, I'm still a scientist.” She moves her hand lower, over the tight muscles of his abdomen, grinning wider when Jaal sucks in a quiet breath. His eyes, so much like brilliant blue galaxies in their depths, watch her every move. 

Rising to her knees, she slides to sit on his thighs, her own eyes hooding as she feels the muscles hum against her still-sensitive cunt. 

“I wanted to make sure we were physically compatible,” she says, and flattens her palm against the hard jut of his hipbone, letting her fingers inch down. “That we wouldn't accidentally hurt each other. Some cross-species relationships are like that.” She stares at him like he stared at her, desire and curiosity mixing, as she lets her eyes settle on the length of what she can only call his cock—long, yet soft, with the same flecks of purple and pink that cover the rest of his body. She experimentally brushes her thumb against the overlapping plate-like ridges that run along the top, noting how his legs tense under her at the contact. 

“And what did your research reveal?” His voice is hoarse, his hands pressed tightly at his sides. 

Her grin returns, and she glances back up to his face. He is watching her with such intensity she almost looks away. 

“Unfortunately, the medical documents and anatomy books weren't very forthcoming about sexual pleasure.” Her eyes wander over his body, wondering what more she needs to do—where and how she needs to touch him. “Can you tell me how it works? How I can make you feel as good as you made me feel?”

Jaal’s chest expands in a slow breath, his eyes closing briefly as Sierra’s fingers trace the softer skin along the underside of his cock. He licks his lips and blinks. “When angara mate,” he finally begins, clearly having difficulty concentrating, “or find comfort in each other’s bodies, they share what we call Resonance.” He reaches up and glides his hand over her left arm, leaving a tingling pull in its wake. “Their bodies, their...currents call to one another, connecting them and heightening their pleasure.”

Sierra blinks and her fingers go still against his leg, a sudden feeling of inadequacy sobering her senses. “Oh,” is all she can think to say. 

Jaal frowns. Pushing his palms into the stone, he sits up and curls her into his embrace. 

“Darling One,” he murmurs, his voice soothing and tender as he runs a hand through her hair. “I brought you here, asked you to lay with me, all while knowing you are not angara.” His hand slides down to the base of her skull, and he gently presses their foreheads together. “Your touch. Your heart. This...connection we have found from across the reaches of the universe.” He places a small kiss against her lips. “There are many ways to be intimate, and you...you bring me more joy than I have known.”

“Jaal…” she whispers, an awed breath leaving her as her love for him seems to constrict her chest.

He leans back and cups her cheek. “Whatever you do, it could not displease me.”

She stares at him a minute, reveling in the open sincerity of his face. Nodding, she pushes on his chest to urge him back down. “Okay,” she murmurs and smoothes her palm down his stomach. “Let me know what you like.” She tentatively wraps her fingers around his cock, noticing the heavy weight despite its softness. “Does it feel good when I do this?” She moves her hand up and down in a firm stroke.

Jaal’s chest rumbles and his eyes close. “Yes.”

She smiles, feeling more confident. “And if I use my mouth on you?” She leans down and traces the edge of one of the ridges with her tongue. 

His whole body goes tense and a deep groan leaves his lips. “Yes.”

Wrapping her fingers around the wide base of him, she closes her mouth around the blunted tip and sucks, delighting when he sighs and his hips roll slightly toward her mouth. She flattens her tongue against the underside, licking along the thickened line of skin that mimics the raised flesh that flows down his spine. His moans and the faint humming that vibrates along his skin grows stronger, making her own body thrum with desire. But he is still soft under her touch, not a hardened length, and Sierra pulls back, curious.

“Do you become erect? Hard?” She asks and continues to pump along his cock. “Is there penetration involved when you have sex?”

Jaal only nods at first, clearly struggling to form words as she strokes him. “Sometimes, yes, we enter each other. For pleasure or procreation.” His fingers grip her shoulder as she swipes her tongue once more over the plated ridges along the topside of his cock. “Sierra…” 

She chuckles and stills. “Am I distracting you from teaching me?” Her tone is playfully innocent, belying her intent as she draws him into her mouth again.

Jaal groans. “In the best way.”

She sucks on one of the ridges and notices his cock harden slightly more beneath her touch. “Are these more sensitive?” She asks before flattening her tongue along another one, closer to the base.

“Yes,” Jaal responds, fisting one large hand into her hair. “They amplify the Resonance. To bring about completion.”

Sierra glances up at him. “Will you be able to come...to find completion...without Resonance?”

Jaal frowns. “I don’t know. I have never been with anyone but an angara.” His eyes sweep over her in an appreciative glance. “But...what you are doing feels...incredible. And I will be more than content with whatever you can give.”

Slowly, Sierra sits up, scraping her nails gently along his thighs. “I think I have an idea,” she says with a scrunch of her brow.

Jaal loosens his hold on her hair. “What sort of idea?”

She stands and offers her hands to help him up. “I need to get my omni-tool.”

Jaal’s lips twist in bemusement. “Should I be intrigued or worried?” His mischievous chuckle sends a shiver of excitement down her body. 

“I don't know yet,” she responds, and tugs him back toward the lake. She plunges in, the warm water wrapping enticingly around her sensitized skin, and he follows, wading after her. They reach the shore together, and Jaal watches her with narrowed eyes and a quirked mouth when she hurries to her gear and slides her omni-tool onto her hand. 

“Darling, what are you intending?” His voice is full of mirth, but she can hear the slight note of wariness to his tone. 

Holding up her forearm to show him the display, she begins to adjust the calibrations. “I'm hoping that I can imitate your Resonance. With this.” She flexes her fingers and the omni-tool makes them glow and vibrate with a faint buzz. 

Jaal looks at her with surprise, eyeing the pulsing tips of her fingers, but his gaze travels quickly back to her face with a frown. “You do not need to do this,” he says quietly and steps until he is touching her once more, smoothing his hands down her shoulders. “You, alone, are more than enough for me.”

The tenderness of his words almost crushes her, but she smiles, placing her other hand against his cheek. “I’d like to try, if it's okay with you. Sometimes cross-species relations take some creativity.”

A thoughtful rumble sounds low in his chest. “Mmm, yes, I can see the wisdom of that.” His gaze shifts back to her left hand. “I can feel its pull.”

Sierra steps closer. “Like an angara?” she asks hopefully. 

“Yes,” he answers, still gazing at her hand in curiosity, “and...no. It is unique.” His eyes flick to her face. “Like you.” 

There is a pause as he thinks, and she waits, not wanting to push him into anything uncomfortable. 

“All right,” he says finally. “You may try your device.”

Sierra beams, and an excited smile spreads across her lips. “Lay down then.”

Tilting his head, Jaal chuckles. “So demanding, my Darling One.” Still, he steps back and lowers himself onto the sandy bank. 

The sunlight sifts through the swaying trees and foliage, speckling him with soft golden light, and Sierra takes a moment to appreciate him, laid out nude at her feet. 

“I could get used to this sight,” she murmurs, and something in Jaal’s eyes dances, the blue and black glinting against the sun. 

“That is an encouraging sentiment.” He raises his hand and beckons her down. 

Taking a slight breath, Sierra kneels at his side and raises her left hand, letting the omni-tool hover above his skin. “Let me know how this feels.” Slowly, she lowers her hand and runs her pointer finger over the overlapping plates of his cock. 

Jaal makes a strangled noise, and his hand grips her wrist, pulling it away. “A bit too strong, I think.”

Sierra feels herself flush. “Sorry,” she says quickly, but his dazed expression makes her smother a smile. “Too strong, huh?” She leans close and gives him a teasing smirk. “Whatever happened to, ‘Stay strong and clear’?”

A choked laugh leaves his mouth. “That is not what it refers to.” 

Sierra chuckles in giddy embarrassment. “Okay, too strong.” Sitting back, she adjusts the settings and stretches the wavelength of the frequency. “How about this?”

This time, she brings her hand to his hip, letting him become accustomed to the sensation before sliding it slowly inward.

Jaal’s hands dig into the sand and a moaning sigh escapes his mouth. “Yes, much better.” He grunts when her hand reaches his cock and she circles her fingers around the base. “You are…” he struggles, his eyes squeezing shut, and she watches in triumphant pleasure as his cock begins to harden.

“Remarkable. Ingenious,” he says between labored breaths. She slides her hand up and down the stiffening shaft, and his words stop altogether. 

Her own rampant desire spikes as she watches him. His body tenses and he moans, pumping upward against her hand as she strokes him. It is an almost painfully arousing sight.

A low tremor surrounds his skin, like a desert mirage, swaying and pulsing in time with his breath. His eyes fly open, and he grips her hand, guiding it up and down his cock in a long, smooth rhythm. “Sierra, I…” He swallows and groans as their hands make another pass against those layered plates. “I would like to be inside you. For us to be one.”

“Me too,” she says breathlessly. The mere thought of him thrusting into her causes her cunt to ache with need. 

“Sit astride me,” he says hoarsely, reaching for her hips to pull her near. 

He sits up, fingers tight on her hips, as she straddles him and positions herself over his cock. 

“Here,” he says, almost urgently, and grabs her left hand with the omni-tool. She watches, fascinated, as he places her palm flat against the center of his chest, her pointer and middle finger nestled into the crevice between his bones with her thumb and other two fingers splayed underneath. “Touch me here. Like this. I will feel it...everywhere.” He presses his own hand over hers, holding her tight, and then guides the tip of his cock to her entrance. Sierra’s mouth falls open and her brow furrows at the vibrating sensation of his skin. 

“Oh...” she says with a sigh as her cunt stretches around him, his ridges and strange shape so different and yet so right. By the intense look on Jaal’s face as he watches her, she can tell he feels the same. 

“Are you all right?” he asks softly, not moving as she settles fully against his lap. 

Her eyes are wide, she knows, the sensations of his electromagnetic current almost overwhelming now that they’re pulsing inside her, but she nods. “You?”

“More than all right,” he whispers gruffly.

His hips twitch, and Sierra’s head falls back, her own hips rolling in kind. 

“Beautiful.” Jaal’s voice is hushed, awed. His fingers press her hand tighter to his chest. “Here, my love, it is a call and response. A song between bodies.” He rocks her against him, and she notices they are moving in time with the pulses of his skin. “Set your rhythm. I will respond, and we will be one.”

Sierra doesn't quite understand, but she tries. She moves herself up and down, gasping as the ridges and vibrations of his cock slide against her g-spot. Her legs tremble, but Jaal’s hand on her hip holds her steady, lifting her and murmuring encouraging words too low for her to hear. She begins to set a pace, riding him faster. 

“Yes,” he whispers in a heavy exhale, his hips rolling up to meet her, and his hand pressing hers ever tighter to his chest. “Do you feel it?”

The pulsating current. Its steady rhythm. She can feel it, every inch of it, sliding across where their skins touch. His hand moves from her hip to her chest, so large that it splays across her breasts.

“Here,” he says roughly, smoothing his long finger over her sternum and down her stomach, “and here.” The heel of his palm presses firmly against her clit.

“I can feel it,” she moans, tilting her hips so that his palm brushes against her clit with every rise and fall of their thrusts. 

The vibrating pulses speed up, and he surges forward, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. Teeth and tongues slide and scrape. Gasping. Wanting. She can't get close enough. Her free arm wraps tightly around his back, and her movements become erratic. Jaal’s hips thrust wildly up toward her body—their entwined hands trapped firmly between them, anchoring them against the storm of sensations. 

“Darling One...Darling One…” His panted endearments are almost frantic and so are her moans.

The vibrations and pulses come quicker, closer together, so close she can't tell where hers end and his begin. It's both too much and not enough.

“I'm going to…” Jaal gasps suddenly, his body jerking and his eyes snapping wide, almost glowing with the current of his skin. 

He thrusts hard, and Sierra cries out as she feels him come, a shuddering jolt surging through every inch of her body and causing her own orgasm to break. 

She feels like she's falling, trembling uncontrollably against the rush, as her eyes squeeze shut. Her cunt clenches and her nipples harden. She can think of nothing but the pleasure as it courses over her again and again and again—each wave greater than the last. 

“Jaal!” She thinks she hears her voice repeating his name, but her ears are ringing, and she can only cling to him, riding him as he moves. 

With a gentle tug, the Resonance begins to recede, the waves of pleasure lessening slowly in longer ebbs and flows. Their hips are still moving, but the thrusts become shallower, more languid in their rocking, until they gradually stop altogether. 

Dazed, she opens her eyes and stares at him. He is staring at her too, lips parted in wonder.

“Holy shit,” she blurts out.

Jaal swallows and nods, a breathless chuckle escaping his lips. “Yes. A good idiom.”

“That was…” she trails off. She doesn't even have the words to describe it. 

He places a tender kiss on her lips, his fingers smoothing reverently across her cheek. “Astonishing.”

Sierra sighs and smiles against his mouth. “Wow, I feel...” she shifts against him and stiffens. The vibrating sensation is gone, but a warm tingling has taken its place. It quickly begins to burn. “Oh.” She flinches and tries to scramble off his lap. “Fuck! Ow!”

Jaal is on his feet beside her in an instant, his face paling to a light pink. “What is it?”

“Your cum,” she manages to get out before doubling over as the burning becomes more intense. Sierra stumbles toward the water, her thighs threatening to give out from their rigorous exertion, but Jaal quickly picks her up and carries her the rest of the way. 

As soon as her body is submerged, she begins scrubbing. “Oh my god. Oh my god,” she mumbles over and over again, trying to wash away the clearly irritating electromagnetic effects of his ejaculate. “I can’t believe I didn't think of this.” She moans and scrubs harder. Thankfully, only a few moments pass before the burning stops and just a slight, not unpleasant, tingling remains.

Her face feeling hot with embarrassment, Sierra finally looks up at Jaal. His face is its own deep shade of violet, and he is staring at her, eyes wide in mortification. 

And then she can't help it. Her chest hitches and she starts to giggle, uncontrollably. His eyes widen even more, and she laughs so hard she can feel tears begin to stream down her face. Soon, she hears him begin to chuckle as well, an embarrassed throaty laugh, until it too dissolves into senseless and full-bodied mirth. 

Her face hurting from smiling, she reaches for him and hugs him close, both of their bodies still shaking from laughter. “Well, at least now we know.”

His voice catches in his throat. “Yes, we do.” He chuckles again, clearly still embarrassed, but his face softens and his expression smooths. “Tell me, are you all right?” he asks seriously. 

Sierra snuggles closer. “Yes,” she says in a breathy sigh. “Completely fine. More than fine. I can't even begin to tell you how amazing that felt. After effects notwithstanding.” She gazes up at him and squares herself to face him fully. “I love you, Jaal.” She cups his cheek, and he covers her hand with his own. “And I loved sharing that with you.”

Her words seem to please him. He wraps both arms around her back and tucks her head beneath his chin. “You are amazing.”

Sierra snorts. “Even after that undignified race into the water?”

“Surely I should take most of the blame,” he says with a light squeeze. “Besides, it will just be something else to...figure out.”

Resting deeper into Jaal’s arms, Sierra closes her eyes, feeling so content amidst the uncertainty of her life. “I'm willing to keep trying, if you are.”

A low rumble vibrates from his chest, and his hand slides down to grip her ass. “More than willing.” He emphasizes his desire with a gentle squeeze of his fingers. “Just let me know when you are ready. I have some ideas of my own I would like to try.”

Sierra raises a brow and feels the familiar tug of her arousal beginning to swell at his words. 

“Five minutes?” she asks thickly, flashes of her orgasms burning bright in her memory, as Jaal looks down at her with heavily-lidded eyes.

But he grins. “Perhaps we should go somewhere more private.” 

Frowning, she glances around the secluded oasis. 

“Not that I mind,” he continues with a keen look toward the cliffs, “but I believe all of Aya may have heard your screams of ecstasy.”

Sierra sputters and a loud laugh bursts from her mouth. “They did not!” She slaps at his chest playfully. “And don't look so proud.”

Clasping her hand, Jaal smirks. “And why not? It was lovely to witness...and be a part of. To see you lose yourself in me, as I did in you.” He let out a pleasured groan. “Yes, I am very proud.” 

“So, it was good for you?” She asks and snuggles back into his embrace. 

“Better than anything I have known,” he says firmly. “It...has its kinks to work out,” he laughs, “but yes, very enjoyable.”

“Good.” She steps back and tugs on his hands to urge him back to the waterfall cave. “Now, I want to hear all about these ideas of yours.”

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did probably way too much thinking about alien dick, but here we are. These are just my headcanons based on in-game codex entries and concept art. The electromagnetic thing felt really integral to me, both to angaran physiology and to their social bonding. So, I felt it needed to play a huge role in sexual activity, and thus came up with the idea of Resonance—something hopefully a bit poetic (like the angara), as well as biologically interesting, that would help with both pleasure and would make sense for procreation (to help sperm seek out the eggs, or what not). Unfortunately, I don’t think having some electric spunk up your hooha would be a good idea, at least not without some form of protection. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little foray into my thoughts on human-angaran relations, as well as the fun and sweet (and hopefully sexy) moments between Sierra and Jaal. Thank you for reading and a special thanks to all the kudos and wonderful comments. <3


End file.
